


The One With the Tall S/O

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: Anonymous said:how would the free boys feel about a tall female s/o?-From my tumblr blog, n-s-f-w-sportsbaes





	The One With the Tall S/O

_ Headcanons! As I mentioned previously, there are a lot of new characters in Free! what with the new season coming out. From here on I’d like it if you guys could be specific when requesting Free! characters so as to avoid any confusion. _

_ Also, I am tall af for a woman so trust me when I say Sousuke’s struggle is real. If it’s cool for you to ask me to get things out of high places all the time because it’s easier for me, I’m gonna ask you to pick things up off of the floor because you’re closer to it. Ask Laura, I’m not kidding. If you agree to that I’m cool as hell with doing it but only then.  _

**Ai:** Ai is our little sweetheart, and while your height might be a bit off-putting to him at first, he’d definitely adjust quickly. Probably to the point that he kind of forgets about the substantial differences in your sizes. The only time he’s really reminded is when Momo decides to tease the two of you about it. Ai doesn’t mind too much- he knows you’ll put your foot down on any teasing that goes too far, and Momo is actually a lot better at toeing the line than people give him credit for in the first place. 

**Momo:** Contrary to what everyone expected, Momo absolutely loves having a tall significant other. He makes all kinds of jokes about you being his valiant protector and other silly stuff like that. The only time he finds it annoying or inconvenient is when he wants a kiss. Usually this requires you to bend down a fair bit, but in the past he’s stated that he’d climb you like a tree for a kiss if you asked him to. 

**Sousuke:** Sousuke’s just….not used to having a partner as tall as him. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not a confidence issue or anything like that. He’s not petty enough for that kind of thing to bother him. It’s more that it takes him by surprise sometimes. His previous relationships had always been with someone shorter than him, since most of the people he knew were, and he’s told you a few times that he’s found this to be a pleasant change. He usually follows that up by assuring you that it’s only  _ partially _ because you’re not always asking him to grab things out of places you can’t reach. 

**Rin:** He couldn’t give less of a fuck about heights when it comes to an s/o. Heights don’t matter, in his eyes. It doesn’t change most aspects of your lives together. He’s never personally understood the way that some people are or aren’t attracted to a person based on how tall they are. It’s been made very clear that he’d find you gorgeous whether you were as diminutive as a hobbit or as tall as a skyscraper. The only time he ever notices anything based on your height is when you jog together. Your long legs and stamina have nearly left him in the dust on a few occasions. Not that he considers that an inconvenience; if anything, it motivates him to train harder so that you can run side-by-side more easily. 

**Nagisa:** Nagisa is the only one of these boys who is remotely bothered in any form by having a tall s/o, but it’s only because he’s had to think up new and interesting ways to smother you with physical affection, since kissing is only on the radar when you’re sitting, laying down, or bending nearly double. Usually it comes down to him hugging you around the ribs or giving you a peck on the arm Still, it doesn’t bother him too much, since he manages to get in lots of cuddles and proper kissing when the two of you go to bed.

**Rei:** Rei loves that you’re tall. He’s always had a thing for taller people, though it took him awhile to realize it himself and even longer to admit it to anyone else. When he’s first asked about his interest in tall people, his answer is that taller bodies have long been synonymous with beautiful and athletic and that he still found that to be true, even though he knows that it’s a bit of an old fashioned way of looking at things. Anyone else might have been a little upset, perhaps wondering if Rei had only been interested in you for your height. That wasn't the case with you though. You knew that Rei was into you for  _ you _ **_,_ ** he was just a bit eccentric. Truth be told, though, you wouldn’t want him any other way. 

**Haru:** He’s unsurprisingly unaffected by your height. That’s just the way that he is. He’s tall enough himself that he needs only to stand on his tip-toes for a kiss if he wants one. As long as he can do that, anything else is just details. Except, just maybe, for the tiny little fact that deep down, he loved your large stature because of the way your arms and body enfolded him when you embraced. It makes him feel safe, tucked away from the world and surrounded by the one he loves. 

****Makoto:** Makoto is used to being seen as a gentle giant. His relaxed and loveable personality fit the stereotype just as well as his body does, after all, and in his opinion there are worse things to be known as. When you’re around, suddenly he’s just gentle sans the giant. Though you’re not quite as tall as he is, it’s close enough that he no longer feels so large and out of place as he always had before. It’s a nice change, and only one of many in his life that have come about as a benefit of his meeting you.  **


End file.
